


Explication

by Glambini



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adommy, Glambini, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambini/pseuds/Glambini





	Explication

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[adommy](http://community.livejournal.com/adommy/tag/adommy), [glambini](http://community.livejournal.com/adommy/tag/glambini), [one!shot](http://community.livejournal.com/adommy/tag/one%21shot)  
  
---|---  
  
_*Setting - November 2009 - Tommy new to the band. Adam calls Tommy to ask him about the photo he's just seen on the internet (Tommy holding gay porn dvd). ~Straight!Tommy tries to "explain".  
_

****

Tommy saw his phone screen light-up, the faint buzz barely audible, and smiled at the round circle encasing the picture of his newly added my fave.

"Hey. BabyBoy!"

"Well hello, Glitterbaby." Adam's tone was playful as usual.

"Good or bad, and your recent no-junk-food conversion, I am still going to Taco bell to get me some grub." Tommy said, certain Adam was calling to chastise him for his earlier tweet.

"Oh!" Adam chuckled, like he had an ace up his sleeve, "I am not calling about that..."

"You're not?" Tommy was surprised, maybe it was odd that he spoke with Adam, his boss, ten times a day --- but it was hardly ever about work related stuff, Adam had an assistant handling such things, so he tended to forget that they weren't technically 'just friends', even if Adam had this way of making one think otherwise. Tommy was going over the day, wondering what he could have messed up. But, Adam didn't seem upset, amused perhaps, but not annoyed. "So what are you calling about?" Tommy finally asked, Adam's faint chuckles spiking his curiosity.

"Well, I was randomly surfing and happened to come across a rather interesting picture of you with decidedly not straight jerk off material..." Adam said, letting the sentence just hang there.

"Surfing? Where? Redondo beach?" Tommy replied with a laugh.

"Haha. Very funny." Adam did a Robin William impersonation. "Spill Glitterbaby...This is one story I can't wait to hear."

Tommy could not think, this was not happening, anyone else and he'd laugh this off, tell some silly story. This was Adam; the one person who'd dig deeper --- much, much, deeper. He tried another deflection, "I really have no idea what you are talking about." It was lame, but maybe Adam would back off. Maybe Adam would back off and confront him later when he wouldn't have the shield of a phone conversation to block him from scrutiny. Tommy panicked, knowing damn well a single look at his flushed face would give the game away. " I mean you know the internet. It might even be photoshopped, or not even me." Tommy was still stumbling over his words when his phone buzzed. He held it away from his ear to look at the screen, it was a picture text. Then he heard Adam's voice, "Just sent it to you."

Tommy didn't have to open the text to know which picture Adam was talking about, he knew that picture damn well, remembered that night in excruciating detail. He sighed into phone, unsure of what to say, or how to start the story, or how much he wanted to reveal to Adam - his boss, that kissed him on national television, and worse yet --- that he had kissed back.

"You still don't know what picture I am talking about, or if it's you, or if it's photoshopped?" Adam joked.

Defeated Tommy admitted, "it's me."

"You didn't even open the text, did you?" Adam asked.

Tommy hated that Adam could read him so well. There was no point in lying either; this was a conversation that he'd rather have over the phone than in person. In person, Adam had all the advantage and he'd be a stuttering idiot. This way he could get through the conversation with his dignity intact --- what was left of it at least. "I didn't have to open the text. I don't want to talk about it, but since you are not getting the subtle hints, let's talk. What do you want to know?"

"Touchy subject?" Adam could barely hold back his chuckle.

"Yes." Tommy said, forcefully, and channeling his Vald Dracul impersonation added, "it was a revolting experience I am not likely to recover from soon."

"Revolting?" Adam asked, rather serious. If it was anyone else, Tommy would have stuck to his guns, and that would have been the end of that conversation. But this was Adam. It wasn't just because Adam was gay and his boss, and he didn't want to imply that he found gay sex -which Adam reputedly has had a lot of - revolting, it was because the idea of sex with Adam was rather appealing and he didn't want to shut the door to that completely. Adam must have sensed his hesitation because he reassured him, "it's okay, I don't get upset that straight guys don't get a hard on from gay sex videos."

"But I did get a hard-on." Tommy blurted out, surprising both Adam and himself.

"Oh." Adam managed after a moment of tense silence. His voice appropriately somber.

"Is that all you have to say?" Tommy was upset, and not certain why. "Oh?"

"I'm not sure what to say Tommy...that was kinda out of left field." Adam admitted.

"Oh come off it. Like you didn't call trying to get me to admit being gay. Well pick a number and get in line behind all my other so called friends. What do you want me to fucking say Adam? That when I jerk off thinking of a guy, it's ten times better than actually being with a chick?" This was an open wound the mild mannered Tommy rarely exposed; the rawness of emotion buried so deep to keep it even from himself.

"Tommy...I never..." Adam was lost for words.

"I'm sorry." Tommy recollected himself, pulling over that glistening veneer that sparkled and hid him perfectly inside. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"If I'd known, I'd never have brought it up." Adam said. "Not like this..."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. It's just that you get to me, like no one else can. Like in your song..."

"Broken Open." Adam supplied.

"Yes...see! like just now...you see my thoughts before I think them sometimes." Tommy gesticulated, even though Adam couldn't see him.

"I am clueless about what to say, but if you want to talk, I'll listen." Adam offered.

"What's there to talk about?" Tommy asked.

"You can start with the story behind that picture." Adam replied, this time all trace of jest abandoned for seriousness.

"It started as a joke. You know, 'pretty boy' prove you're not a fag by not getting a hard on from this."

"And you went along with this?" Adam asked.

"Sure, I mean I had to sure up my bona-fide straightness right? I was an idiot and an ass." Tommy agreed.

"Well, at least they called you 'pretty boy' not fatty-freckle-face." Adam consoled. "They were probably just jealous of all the girls, and guys, you were attracting. You really are pretty..."

Tommy blushed at the compliment, oddly excited by the fact that Adam considered him pretty. "Yeah, well --- we rented the video, mix in some alcohol and I had a boner the entire night."

"That must have had some serious fallout." Adam said.

"No, not really." Tommy admitted.

"What?" Adam was confused.

"Everyone was hard. Look, it's people having sex, moaning and groaning like they are about to come - even a straight guy can close his eyes and blow a load to the sound of fucking. Besides, you've seen the picture; we were shit-faced." Tommy said.

"So why is it a big deal then?" Adam asked.

"Because, I got to rent the movie. I fucking got hard the second I walked into the rental store. These two guys were making out by the back shelves. I didn't have to walk by there, any video would have been good enough, but I did."

"Because you were curious?" Adam asked.

"Because I wanted to watch, okay!" Tommy fired back.

"Okay. ok." Adam was probably holding his hand up in surrender. "And?"

"And they asked me to join them." This was the first time Tommy had ever said that out loud, it felt strangely liberating.

"Did you?" Adam wasn't making any assumptions this time.

"No." Tommy replied. "I wanted to. God, how bad I wanted to."

"What did you do?" Adam's voice was husky.

"Nothing. I grabbed a video and fled." Tommy ran a hand through his hair. "And it's not like I am gay or anything. I mean, I totally dig women. But yeah sometimes, some guys just stimulate my reptilian brain or something, like those guys did. Sometimes, it's all I can think about when I jerk off and I fucking come so hard, you wouldn't believe it."

"So this was a one off thing, maybe it was the threesome idea that got you going, not the man on man action." Adam tried to rationalize before venting his frustration, "God you have no idea how horny talking to you about this is getting me."

"Have you not been listening to anything I have been saying?" Tommy asked.

"The mental picture of you in a gay threesome might be messing with me a bit, why?" Adam asked.

"It wasn't a one off thing!!!" Tommy was close to yelling. _How dense could Adam be?_

"So you get hot for lots of other guys?" Adam's playful tone returned.

"No!" Tommy's reply was curt, but then in a more shy voice he continued, "just a few. Just one really. And I got to kiss him too."

"Who?" Adam asks.

"Great, he kisses me on national TV and he can't even remember it!"

"Oh! OoooHHHhhh!" Adam echoes, and Tommy can't tell if he just completely freaked out his boss or not. Tommy was afraid to talk, not sure what he could possibly say that could fix this. He'd never intended for the conversation to go like this, but nothing about things with Adam ever worked out as envisioned.

Finally Adam teased, "so I stimulate your reptile brain?" There was no backing out of this now. "Yes." Tommy replied. "You were totally kissing me back, weren't you?" Adam asked. "Yes, couldn't you tell?" Tommy felt the blush on his cheeks intensify.  "Honestly, I thought I was imagining what I wanted into being. I was so worried after that you'd storm off and leave the band. When you didn't I was ecstatic." Adam admitted. "You were?" Tommy wanted to hear more. "Yes, GlitterBaby. I am so into you, I am willing to take friendship if that's all on the table. After the most frustrating weeks of my life, you tell me that I stimulate your reptile brain, now, over the phone, so I can't pull you into my arms and show you just how happy that makes me."

Tommy touched himself, just to adjust his hardening member, but his hand stayed to play as he asked, voice heavy with desire, "what would you do to me if I was right there?"

Adam groaned; he knew an invitation for phone sex when he heard one. "I'd kiss you..."

"Like you did on stage?"

"Yes." Adam said and Tommy felt his cock go hard with the memory of that kiss. "But I wouldn't have to stop this time," Adam continued, his husky voice transmitting his want over the phone.

"You wouldn't?" Tommy asked, the words catching in his throat for a moment.

"No. I'd sink into the kiss like I really wanted to, but couldn't on stage, grind against you until we rub ourselves raw against each other."

"Oh, God! Adam!" Tommy moaned, the medium masking his blush from Adam's view.

"Are you hard, Tommy? Hard for me?" Adam asked, words rolling off his tongue, enticing Tommy like a fairy love rhapsody.

"Yes, you know I am." Tommy's breath came in spurts.

  
This wasn't happening; Adam couldn't believe it. He wasn't flirting with Tommy Joe Ratliff over the phone --- more than flirting actually, this was all in and they weren't in Vegas. He wouldn't lose money here, it'd be his heart. It was time to up the stakes. "I'll be over there in ten minutes, if you'd like a more..." Adam was losing his nerve, insecure about Tommy even now. He took a deep breath and jumped into the deep end. "...a more practical demonstration."

"No!" came Tommy's reply. That response had come reflexively, Adam's heart sank ---Tommy wasn't ready for the next step---he'd gone all in and lost it all. No one spoke for a moment, until Tommy finally broke the silence. "My roommate's around, I'd rather do this at your place..." Tommy's voice trailed off, like it always did when he was shy about something, "so we can be loud...if we wanted to."

And just like that, Adam's spirits soared to the heavens again, "you want to be loud, glitterbaby?"

Tommy was certain Adam could tell he was blushing, even over the phone, "maybe, that depends on how good you are."

"Oh I'm good Tommy. For you, I'll be better." Adam promised.

"I'll be there in ten."

"I'll be waiting."

THE END  



End file.
